Protective berserker
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Saix tells Luna to stay in his room one night when he is fourteen, thinking he may have a Berserker half. Hana comes into Luna's room at the worst time and Luna is free in the castle. Saix senses this and goes to defend him. HanaXLuna   other pairings.


Protective Berserker

**Yeah, so here's a HanaLuna story. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) I don't own KH, but I do own the kids.**

**Read and review, please.**

* * *

Luna walked down the quiet hallway, heading toward his room once he had finished his mission for the day.

"Luna."

Luna stopped, brushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could see, and turned toward the voice to see Saix walking toward him.

"Oh, mom. What do you need?"

"Tonight I want you to stay inside your room and keep it locked."

"…Huh?" Luna seemed confused by his parent's action. "What for?"

"Being fourteen, and on the edge of puberty, I think it's only cautious that you stay inside your room in case you have a Berserker side like. I will be inside my room as well since it is a full moon. Please do this, son, for your safety as well as the others."

Luna wasn't sure whether he had a Berserker side as he had never felt a spark of anger, even during full and new moons, but he knew that his mom understood what he was talking about so he nodded.

"I will not come out."

"Good boy." Saix nodded, giving Luna a pat on the head and a quick kiss on the forehead as he knelt in front of Luna. "And make sure no one enters your room either. At this age, your Berserker side cannot be controlled. You will attack anything that moves. Trust me, I went through it myself and almost attacked your father."

"Was he mad?"

"No, he was heartbreakingly understanding. He never shows his kind side to the other members, but I have seen it. He will be with me tonight to help keep me calm. I'm sure you can handle yourself for one night."

"Yes, mom."

Saix smiled as he stood up. "Good. Now hurry…"

The blue-haired Nobody glanced behind him as if wondering if anyone were listening on their conversation.

"Dusk is almost upon us."

Luna watched his father go before he stared toward the windows that he was near, not even realizing that he had been in Twilight's View the entire time, only to see the black sky above as well as the glowing Kingdom Hearts. Briefly he wondered how his mom knew it was almost dusk, but he supposed after living so many years within the dreary world, Saix had grown used to sensing what time of day it was without use of a sun or a watch.

* * *

Hana walked down the hallway, on her way to see Luna so she could tell him goodnight before she turned into bed. She knocked on the blue-haired teen's door.

"Hey, Luna…."

When she tried the knob, however, she found that it was locked. Confused, she tried again before she rapped on the door once more.

"Luna, let me in. Why's your door locked?"

When she received no answer, she dug around in her cloak pocket for the paperclip that her father had given her saying it'd be perfect for anyone who locked their door, and stuck it in the keyhole before fiddling with it until she heard a click.

"Luna, I'm coming in."

Dropping the paper clip back in her pocket, Hana grasped the knob and pushed the door open, entering her friend's room.

"Luna- -"

The blonde stopped, staring at the figure standing at the nearby window, her bi-colored eyes wide with shock.

The form turned to look at Hana, blue hair insanely wild and eyes a pure gold that covered the entire eye.

At first, Hana thought that maybe it was Saix since she had once seen him go Berserk when she was five- -it had been a really frightening experience to see her calm uncle suddenly turn murderous, but Marluxia had been there to protect her and get her out of the room before gathering Xemnas to take care of the situation- -but as she looked closer, Hana realized that it was Luna she was gazing at.

"Luna…?"

"Get out of here, Hana." Luna growled, his teeth unnaturally sharp while his voice was deep and gravelly. "Now. It's not safe to be around me."

"You…have a Berserker side…."

"Get out of here. It's just for tonight. Mom told me I'd probably have a Berserker half like she does."

Hana took a slow step toward her friend, who she could sense was in pain. "I can help you, Luna."

"Get out of here before I hurt you…" _I don't want to hurt you._

"I know you won't hurt me."

"I cannot control what I do at this age. Mother can, but I am too….unpredictable." _Hurry. My consciousness is fading…_

"Please…Luna…." Hana reached out a hand toward Luna, who snarled, taking a step back before his eyes locked on the door.

Which was wide open.

Luna suddenly pushed past Hana, knocking her to the floor, and bolted out the door to the hallway and his freedom.

Hana gasped, staring at the door as she sat up, holding her left arm which had been cut by Luna's claws. "Luna!"

* * *

"Vexen!"

Vexen gasped in surprise, holding tighter onto the two vials he held so that he wouldn't drop them, before he sighed as he glanced over his shoulder to see Xigbar.

"What? ! At this time of night, what do you want with me?"

"Luna's out." Xigbar said seriously.

"How'd he…?" Vexen shook his head. "Never mind. Get Lexaeus. I'll get Zexion and Axel."

"Got it. What about Xemmy?"

"He's got his own problem, remember?"

Xigbar nodded and teleported away, presumably to get Number Five.

Vexen sighed as he shook his head.

_How could Luna had gotten out? I suspect it was possibly Hana, who didn't know that Luna was locked in his room for a reason. We'll figure it out later. For now, it's best that we make sure Luna does not harm anyone._

* * *

Saix glanced toward the door with a low snarl, his eyes flickering a darker yellow.

"Be calm, my Sai." Xemnas said, holding onto Saix in an attempt to keep him cool. "You are doing well so far."

"Luna. Something's wrong with Luna."

"He is in his room, safe. Nothing is wrong." The Superior began to stroke Saix's hair, trying to keep him calm. "Everything is fine."

"Something's wrong with my pup!" Saix began to struggle against Xemnas's hold in an effort to get free. "I have to go to him!"

"Saix- -"

"Let go!" Saix shoved himself away from Xemnas and ran toward the closed bedroom door, throwing it open and bolting out into the hallway.

"Saix!"

* * *

Luna growled as he backed up, crouching down on all fours, as Lexaeus, Axel, and Zexion approached him as they attempted to corner him so they could capture and return him to his room.

"Hana, get back here!"

"No, dad, I gotta go!" Hana ran toward the four Nobody, pushing past Zexion so she could see Luna. "Luna!"

Bristling, Luna snarled as he took a step closer to Hana, his stance threatening.

"Luna, it's me! Hana!"

Luna slowly stopped as he cocked his head with a low purr before he took another step toward the blonde, this time knowingly.

There was a loud roar and Saix was suddenly standing in-between Luna and the other members, glaring at them. He growled, crouching low in case he had to jump, almost as if he were protecting Luna which he was.

"Luna…" Hana took a step closer to her friend, not realizing the danger she was in.

Saix locked eyes on her and growled, leaping at her without warning.

Hana screamed, covering her face, but she was never tackled as Luna intercepted his mom's jump, dragging Saix to the ground until they both backed away from each other and growled.

"He's….defending you." Axel said in surprise. "But I thought he didn't have any idea what he was doing."

"That's my baby." Marluxia said proudly as the two Berserker circled each other. "Even Luna recognizes her."

Luna bared his teeth at Saix as he prepared himself to jump, Saix copying his stance.

"Wait, Luna, stop!"

Luna straightened slightly and looked toward Hana before he sat down, looking slightly calmer.

Saix gave a low growl as Hana came closer to Luna, but he eventually backed down when he noticed Xemnas walking toward the group.

"Luna." Hana was relieved that the boy seemed to be at least somewhat sane as she crouched in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded as Saix walked up to Xemnas. "…Yes. It seems that it is almost morning."

"I'm glad you're okay." Hana hugged Luna, who sighed as he hair smoothed down naturally. "I was afraid uncle Saix hurt you."

"I'm fine." Luna chuckled, blushing at the close contact between him and the blonde. "…You can let me go now."

"Sorry." Hana smiled as she backed off while Zexion seemed annoyed and walked back to his room where Demyx was waiting for him just as the others left as well. "I just….didn't want you to get hurt."

"I heal pretty fast."

"Thanks." Hana glanced away as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "For protecting me when Saix attacked."

"It was….nothing."

Hana looked back at Luna briefly before she quickly gave the teenager a quick kiss on the cheek as she stood up.

"Thanks anyway."

Luna watched the blonde go before he sighed as his ears lowered slightly in his daze.

He felt like such a protective Berserker for some reason.

* * *

**...Gah, such a lame ending. -.- Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to more kiddie pairing stories. Read and Review, please.**


End file.
